All Over You
by Empathize With Me
Summary: One-Shot. RxEM AH AU OOC sort of. Lemons! What happens when a CEO and his receptionist feel sparks? Lots of lust, that's for sure; even more when it's between Rosalie and Emmett.


**[a/n]**

**One-shot: Rosalie and Emmett version. **

**Please enjoy.**

**Definitely review.**

**Pictures on profile. **

**-Sunny**

_**Disclaimer: Rosalie and Emmett are property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emmett watched her through the clear glass panes of his office wall. She was at her desk; a small metal frame covered with glass. Her reading glasses were on the tip of her nose and her golden hair was in a bun on the top of her head. She had a pen in her mouth and her red high heels sat beside her feet on the floor. A gold cardigan hugged her curves, highlighting the same tones in her hair and a white pencil skirt was snuggled firmly around her supple hips. Her fingers danced across the keyboard as she typed with her back straight. She would stop every few seconds and fix the sleeve on her left shoulder; it would slide down revealing smooth, golden skin. Everything about her was golden except her violet eyes. You could see them dart back and forth, furiously reading the information in front of her. He couldn't help but stare. She was a goddess.

Rosalie arrived in her office at eight AM sharp and was working steadily. She could feel his eyes on her. With every movement she made, his baby-blues followed. It made her skin tingle and an ache start between her legs. She would sneak glances in his direction, hoping he was looking at her bare shoulder or the curve of her neck or even her bust line. It made her feel wanted. She wanted to be wanted by Emmett or Mr. McCarty as she was supposed to call him. He was her boss; her extremely sexy boss that made her toes curl and heart rate increase daily.

Emmett McCarty was the CEO of a major architectural company. He was only thirty-seven years old, two years older than Rosalie, and a multi-millionaire, but he was so kind. His six-foot-four frame and burly appearance deceived many, as did his dimpled cheeks and toothy grin. He was a big kid at heart.

A gray pin-striped suit graced his broad shoulders and long, muscular legs. Underneath, he had a white collared shirt with gray pin-stripes and a black tie with white details. The tie hung loosely around his neck and the suit jacket was unbuttoned, showing how the white material stretched across his wide chest. His feet were propped on his large black desk and he was leaning back with his hands folded across his stomach. Rosalie wanted to strut into his office and ride him like a cowgirl on crack, but that wasn't proper work place etiquette. Someone could walk in on them, and that would be a toughie to explain.

A flash of emotions ran across her face, everywhere from lust to embarrassment. It made Emmett chuckle. He was curious as to what was going on in her head. What was she thinking? His gaze flickered back to her. She dropped something on the floor and in her haste to pick it up, a paper flew off her desk and landed ten feet away from it. Rosalie placed the runaway item back in its place and after strapping her shoes back on, she stood up straight with a fist against her hip; she removed her glasses and blew a stray strand of hair out of the way of her face. Her feet glided across the floor as she made her way to the offensive piece of paper. She muttered under her breath and just stared at the paper for a moment like she knew some Jedi mind trick that would move it back to her desk.

Rosalie stood in front of the file. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Emmett was watching her intensely; she was going to make it worth his while. Reaching behind her head, she tugged a few bobby pins loose so the slightest movement would make her hair fall free.

Rosalie bent one knee slightly and folded her body slowly at the waist. Emmett removed his feet from his desk and sat up straight in his chair. The fabric of her skirt stretched firmly around her ass. It inched up her thighs, revealing more and more of her long, smooth legs. At five-foot-eight she was already tall and in those damn heels, her legs went on for miles. He shifted uncomfortably. Her silky hair fell down around her face and all he wanted to do was intertwine his fingers in it. She clutched the paper and returned to a standing position, flipping her hair in the process. Rosalie shook her hair out a little and waltzed back to her desk. She sat and crossed her legs at the knee, tapping her foot and humming, a mischievous smile gracing her lips.

Emmett pressed the intercom button that signaled Angela at the front desk.

"Yes, Mr. McCarty. What can I help you with?" Her kind voice echoed throughout his office.

"Ms. Weber, I need you to call everyone in the office and tell them they have the rest of the day off," was his stiff reply. He was horny and frustrated and he needed this office clear of all people _now_.

"Are there any exceptions to that request Mr. McCarty?" Angela questioned.

"Do not contact my receptionist. I, uh, have some things I need to discuss with her," he grinded out. Angela giggled in return.

"Yes sir. I will not contact her. Is there anything else you need before I leave?"

"No, thanks though. Have a nice day," he dismissed the question.

"You too sir, you too," she responded with another giggle.

Emmett placed his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together; he rested his chin on them. How could he seduce the lovely Rosalie? Maybe he could call a florist and get a thousand red roses delivered to her desk. No; too unoriginal. What about jewelry? No; that would probably offend her. She never liked material things. Would attacking her like an animal work? Did she want an animal today? Emmett's shifted his gaze back to the subject of his internal battle and groaned. _Oh god… _

A button on Rosalie's shirt had come undone. It wasn't a single button at the top, or at the bottom; it was the two top buttons directly in front of her cleavage. Emmett tugged at the collar of his shirt; it was strangling him. He could see at least six inches of her chest; her beautiful chest. The swells of her breasts were calling to him. _Touch me. Please me._

He could feel his pants tighten thanking whoever invented the leather strip tied around his waist. His eyes lingered and danced. The next thing that caught his attention was the brassiere holding the lovely mounds up. It was white lace. So innocent and delicate; it was taunting him. He removed his jacket; the temperature rising steadily every second. Her hair was hanging in thick waves around her face and it touched her skin carefully. She was sent to torture him; he was sure of it.

She knew what she was doing. While he wasn't paying attention, she undid the top buttons of her blouse. _Let him try to resist her now. _He was memorizing every detail that showed; her bra, her cleavage, her skin, her hair, her everything.

He couldn't keep staring at her like that; he was acting like a possessed stalker. Emmett laid his head on his arms. He was going to attack her any minute. It was just a waiting game.

Rosalie noticed that his head was down. He looked frustrated and disgruntled. Now was the perfect time. She quickly turned her computer off and got out of her seat. Quickly and quietly, she walked over to his office door. She opened it and closed it without making a sound, leaning against it gently. He still had his head down, lost in his thoughts. She strutted over to his desk like a model on a cat walk. Lifting herself up on his desk, she laid herself on it, hoping he saw her as an all-you-can-eat buffet. Rosalie turned her head and met a baby-blue gaze.

Emmett lifted his head when he was enveloped with the scent of a woman. Lying in front of him was an Amazonian queen. She wasn't looking at him yet so he studied her, evaluating everything laid out before him. It was so much better up close. He could see the light shimmer of her hair, like sunshine, and he could smell her. She smelled like heaven and hell, sweet and sexy. Her gaze finally met his.

"Mr. McCarty, are you gonna fuck me yet? I've been waiting too long," she purred out while smirking.

Emmett picked himself up out of his chair. He looked at her, his expression hungry and full of lust. Walking to the end of the desk near her feet, he grabbed her ankles. Tilting his head, he pulled her left ankle to his mouth, swirling it with his tongue; he did the same to the other. Emmett bent over and grabbed her hips, pulling her until she was at the end of the desk. She attempted to undo her skirt, but he gently pushed her hands away.

His hands found their way to her waist. They undid the skirt slowly, teasingly. He tugged it from her hips and peeled it from her body. A pair of lacy white boy-shorts met him. He removed them also, letting his hands graze every inch of her long legs; Rosalie whimpered, she needed him. He stepped away from her body and Rosalie darted up on her elbows shooting him curious looks.

Emmett unbuttoned his shirt and slowly removed it, revealing his very well muscled arms, chest and abdomen. His shoes and socks were quickly disposed of. He left his tie on, hanging loosely from his neck. Rosalie reached for it, fisting it in her palm she pulled him towards her. His mouth met hers in a passionate kiss; her tongue darted in his mouth, both of theirs intertwining.

While they were lip-locked, Emmett detached Rosalie's shirt from her body; he unclasped her bra and threw both items aside. She was stark naked in front of him, except for her rosy heels, and he fucking loved it. He kissed his way down her neck, across her collarbone, suckled her breasts, grazed her stomach and ended with his shoulders between her knees. With one long lick, he tasted her. Satisfied, he continued.

Rosalie moaned and crossed her legs behind Emmett's back, clamping his head between her knees. Each stroke was bringing her closer. Every lick undid her a little more. She had to fist her hands in her hair for some leverage. His teeth grazed her clit and she almost went over the edge. She didn't until he reached up and pinched her nipple. Her back arched and her hands found Emmett's dark, curly hair. She floated back down to Earth and could feel him grinning against her sex. Lifting herself up, she found him undoing his belt and pulling his pants off. He slid his black silk boxers off and returned to her, standing at full attention. Colossal was too small of a word to describe him.

Emmett lifted her knees and placed them on his shoulders. He found her slick, wet heat and entered slowly, filling her completely. They moaned together at the feeling. He kept a hard, quick pace; pushing himself to the point of no return with each thrust. She was moaning his name and writhing on the desk. He could feel her milking him and he thrusted up into her, finding her sweet spot. She screamed out his name in ecstasy and he grunted out hers.

Moving her legs from his shoulders and connecting them around his waist, he lifted her slick body and carried her to the glass wall that connected their offices. Her head was resting on his neck; she kissed it, signaling him to continue. He sandwiched her between the wall and his own body. She slid against the glass as he moved inside of her, moaning his name in is ear as he did. He bit lightly on her neck and kissed the same spot. His head was resting on her shoulder. They were so close.

He moved them to the floor. She placed one of her legs on his shoulder and kept the other around his waist. Their eyes met as he started thrusting a slow, steady rhythm. They were climbing together with each thrust. He found her lips and left a searing kiss; he found her clit and pressed gently. Her muscles stiffened and let go. The expression on her face was of pure ecstasy; she didn't even make a sound. In three thrust he met the same soundless climax.

When he could, he rolled onto his back. Rosalie draped her leg across his thighs and snuggled into his chest. Both of them were glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

"Mmm… Em, that was the best sixteen-year wedding anniversary present ever," she sighed. "Are you sure you still want me after all these years?" He turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Rose McCarty, I will want you every day for the rest of my life. I've wanted you since we met, twenty-one years ago. I love you, 'til death do us part." With that, he grinned and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you, more today than yesterday." She smiled wickedly. "Ya know the kids are still at school. Wanna go home? We can finish this there…"

"Baby, I'm game if you are."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**[a/n]**

**Like it?**

**Please review. **

**I respond to every one attached to a penname. **

**Much Love**

**Sunny :]**


End file.
